Diosa Bijuu
by sakurasombra
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría, sí hubiera más bijuus, con más colas? ¿Y sí ellos tuvieran una diosa que controlara la muerte, el equilibrio entre la destrucción y la paz y lo más importante fuera muy hermosa? ¿Qué pasaría sí, ella llega un día después de que Sakura la expulsaran de equipo 7, después del examen chunnin? ¿Y sí los miembros del equipo 7, no supieran que Sakura un bijuu de 13 colas?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura estaba sentada bajo un árbol de cerezos, pensando en que su maestra pronto llegaría (no Tsunade), pero una nube de humo la hizo dejar de pensar en su maestra, y prestarle atención al ANBU que apareció en la misma-.

ANBU: La necesitan en la torre hokage inmediatamente, señorita Haruno.

Sakura: Ya voy.

-Terminando de decir esto el ANBU se esfumo como vino, Sakura, por otro lado se quedó confundida por la petición de Lady Tsunade. Pronto Sakura se marchó rumbo a la torre hokage-.

-Ya en la torre hokage, Sakura tocó la puerta del despacho de Lady Tsunade, se oyó que alguien dijo: adelante- , Sakura abrió y se sorprendió por ver a su sensei y compañeros de equipo junto con una Tsunade viéndola con lastima.

Sakura POV

Entró al despacho de Lady Tsunade y se sorprendió por ver a su sensei y compañeros de equipo, junto con una Tsunade viéndolo con vulnerabilidad.

Sakura: Me llamo Lady Tsunade.

Tsunade: Sí, Sakura toma asiento, por favor. Tengo que decirte algo-lo dijo con una voz un poco triste- tus compañeros de equipo me pidieron que salieras del equipo por ser muy débil. Así que en este momento te saco del equipo 7.

Nadie predijo la reacción que tuvo Sakura.

Sakura: Gracias por informármelo Lady Tsunade-su cabello le estaba tapando los ojos después de decir esto-.

De repente se sintió una energía muy poderosa en toda la aldea de la hoja, que dejó tanto a civiles como ninjas acostados en contra de su voluntad intentando respirar, incluyendo a la hokage (y quien no si estamos hablando del bijuu más poderoso que el de 10 colas), lo que nadie esperó es que la fuente de esa energía tan poderosa fuera Sakura.

Sakura: No saben el error que han cometido ustedes,- señalando a su antiguo equipo y sensei- se han ganado a un gran enemigo.

Terminando de decir esto, todos en la aldea ya se podían mover y respirar.

Sakura: Ah, Lady Tsunade mañana a las 7:00 pm mande a los 9 novatos al bosque de la muerte junto con sus senseis, les espera una gran y única sorpresa-esto lo dijo con un tono muy oscuro-.

Fuera de la aldea de la hoja.

Se podía apreciar a dos uchihas impactados por la energía liberada en la aldea (adivinen quienes son XD).

Itachi POV

Estaba haciendo el patrullaje de la aldea junto con Shisui, de repente, sentí una gran energía liberada, más específicamente en la torre hokage, Shisui y yo nos miramos y decidimos ver que pasaba.

Torre Hokage

Tsunade POV

Tsunade pensamiento: Jamás me espere esa reacción de la pobre chica (Sakura) y más aun cuando liberó toda esa energía de golpe, que me dejó acostada y casi sin poder respirar, lo que me dijo al final se me hizo muy extraño, así que voy hacer todo lo que me dijo para saber que es esa "gran sorpresa", pero voy a enviar a dos de mis mejores ANBU, que serán Uchiha Shisui y Uchiha Itachi.

Tsunade: Espero que estén felices por haber hecho esto- dirigiéndose a los chicos- y a la vez de hacer un enemigo muy poderoso.

Kakashi: Tsunade-sama ¿de qué esta hablando? Sakura ni siquiera pudo vencer a Ino Yamanaka.

Tsunade: Pero entonces ¿de dónde salió esa energía? Kakashi.

Todos los miembros restantes se quedaron en silencio analizando las palabras de Tsunade. -acabando de decirlo tocaron a la puerta-.

Tsunade: Pase.

Entran Shisui e Itachi sin sus máscaras ANBU.

Shisui: Tsunade ¿qué fue esa energía tan poderosa que sentimos?

Itachi: ¿Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: Itachi ¿por qué no le preguntas a tu hermano?

Itachi: ¿Sasuke?

Sasuke: Hmp, fue nuestra compañera de equipo –diciendo esto con un tono sorprendido-.

Itachi y Shisu pensamientos: Pero ella no tenía esa cantidad de chakra-Asintiendo a Sasuke distraidamente-.

Tsunade: Itachi , Shisui los quiero mañana a las 7:00pm, en el bosque de la muerte sean puntuales.


	2. La llegada y advertencia

Sakura POV

Caminando rumbo a casa, perdida en mis pensamientos, de repente, choco contra algo duro y caigo hacia atrás, pero antes de tocar el piso, siento que algo se enreda a mi cintura y que a la vez detiene mi caída.

Itachi POV

Pensaba distraído y caminaba en lo que hable con Sasuke en la torre hokage, cuando sintió que algo choca contra su pecho, por instinto agarre lo que choco contra mí, y me impresionó que delante de mí, se encontraba la compañera de equipo de mi hermano menor; ella me estaba mirando con una cara un poco avergonzada, eso me pareció un poco tierno de su parte, hasta que ella dijo: - Itachi-san me podría soltar por favor-.

Itachi: Hmp –mientras decía esto la soltó-, y le dijo: Sakura-san le puedo preguntar algo?.

Sakura : Claro Itachi-san, ¿qué es? -esto lo dijo con un poco de impaciencia-.

Itachi: Le quiero preguntar ¿cómo es que liberó tanta energía?, Sí pudiera saberlo.

Sakura: Eso lo sabrá mañana Itachi-san, –en ese momento Sakura desaparece en una nube de humo, para evitar que la siga interrogando-.

Itachi quedó intraquilo después de que ella dijo eso, pues la quería seguir interrogando, pero se había esfumado en medio de una nube de humo.

Sakura POV: - Después, de esfumarse en una nube de humo, y llegar a su casa, deshizo los clones que creó de sus padres. Subí ó a su habitación y se encerró en la misma, para poder sentir cuando llegará su maestra y guiarla al punto de encuentro con los nueve novatos, hasta que percibió que llegaría al día siguiente, en su actual casa.

Salto del tiempo, 8:00 am del siguiente día.

Sakura POV

Estaba intentando cubrirse del Sol de la mañana, con una almohada que encontró hasta, que percibí un rico aroma que venía a de la cocina. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y se topó con su maestra (su maestra: moka de rosario+vampire, la cual era difícil de describir y siempre llevaba la misma ropa: g03. . pues en ves de botas normales, llevaba botas ninja con tacón, pasando cuatro dedos de la rodilla y su cabello lo traía lacio pero siempre con la cinta negra, la cual la hace parecer imponente).

Normal POV

Sakura: Maestra me dormí.

Moka: De verdad?, ¡claro que me di cuenta!, cuando entre había un cochinero -, y como todavía no despertabas y no puedo estar en un basurero, me puse a limpiar e hice el desayuno, así que pupila cuéntame, por que causaste tanto alboroto ayer –lo primero lo dijo con una voz cantarina, pero lo final, un poco seria-.

Sakura: -comienza a narrar lo que paso, hasta su encuentro con Itachi-. Y eso fue lo que paso- diciendo eso último con una voz un poco desanimada-.

Moka: Y por lo que escuche, le tomaste cariño a todos los humanos de la aldea, estoy en lo correcto, Sakura.

Sakura: Sí, maestra.

Moka: Y por lo que entendí, hoy a las 7:00 pm, nos tenemos que reunir con ellos, y la sorpresita es tu verdadera apariencia y fuerza, para que ya no te llamen débil y por último les quieres presentar a tu maestra y diosa, o sea a mí, ¡súper fabulosa, súper hermosa y fuerte! XD- En eso a Sakura se le resbalo una gotita estilo anime por la sien, por las payasadas de su maestra-.

Sakura: Sí, pero lo último no, maestra.

Moka: ¿Por qué no? – en eso Moka hace un puchero muy tierno-.

Sakura: Porque eso no es digno de usted, maestra.

Moka: Ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón, pero no debes negar que si soy extremadamente fabulosa, lo dijo con un tono de coquetería-.

Sakura: Maestra le podría pedir un favor.

Moka: Claro que sí, ¿cuál?

Sakura: Me podría quitar el sello.

Moka: Primero desayuna y después veremos.

Sakura: Ok.

Salto del tiempo, después del desayuno, ubicación: cuarto de Sakura.

Moka: Sakura, ponte delante de mí para quitarte el sello.

Sakura: Gracias maestra, ya me sentía sofocada e incómoda en este cuerpo.

Moka: Lo se, yo una vez tuve que pasar por lo mismo-Lo dijo con un tono de tristeza-.

Sakura:-Intenta cambiar de tema- Bueno maestra, ya estoy lista.

Moka: - se prepara para quitar el sello a Sakura, hace varios signos de manos, tan rápido que el sharigan no lo podía copiar y cuando termina, su mano derecha la pone sobre la espalda de Sakura, y al momento en que la toca, una luz envuelve el cuerpo de Sakura, y al desvanecerse la misma luz, se ve a una Sakura de la misma edad que Itachi y Shisui, -aproximadamente de catorce años, (lo se no es la edad que tendrían en ese momento, se las cambie para que hubiera más emoción) con el cabello rosa abajo de su cintura y con diversa ropa y apariencia a la que tenía:

.jpg

Moka: Te ves bien Sakura, si te sigues vistiendo así, cualquier chico caera por ti.

Sakura: sonrojándose a más no poder, por la afirmación de su maestra contesta: Maestra, todavía no estoy interesada en eso –esto lo dijo con una voz muy seria-.

Moka: Jajajajajajajajajaja no me lo puedo creer, entonces ¿por qué te sonrojaste cuando lo mencione?

Sakura: Ehhh….este…mmm…-Cuando lo dijo estaba jugando con sus dedos al más puro estilo de Hinata.

Moka: Jajajajaja lo ves, ni tu te lo puedes creer.

Salto del tiempo, Bosque de la muerte, 7:00 pm.

Estaban los nueve novatos con sus respectivos senseis, Itachi, Shisui (los dos sin sus máscaras ANBU) y Tsunade.

Itachi y Shisui: Tsunade-sama, ¿qué estamos esperando?

Tsunade: A que se muestre Sakura y la sorpresita que trae consigo.

-Terminando de decir esto se oyen dos puff,y se sienten dos grandes energías-.

Tsunade: Sakura, ya llegaste, ¿por qué te ves diferente?

Sakura: Es que Tsunade-sama, esta es mi verdadera apariencia y poder.

-Todos los que estaban reunidos ahí, se quedaron muy confundidos por lo que acaba de decir Sakura, y entonces reflexionaron y llegaron a una conclusión todos los ahí reunidos: que Sakura nunca confió en ellos plenamente y que nunca debieron ofenderla.

Kakashi: Sakura, ¿quién es la persona que traes contigo?

Sakura: Oh!, ella es mi maestra y la diosa de todos los bijuus.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, hasta que fue interrumpido por Itachi, quien dijo: Entonces, ¿qué eres tú?

Sakura: Yo soy la bijuu de 13 colas, más especificamente el leopardo de las nieves de 13 colas (Snow Leopardの13-尾)

Ante esa información revelada todos empezaron a sentir miedo de estar en presencia de la diosa de los bijuus y el bijuu de 13 colas.

Tsunade: No sólo había 9 bijuus? – se estaba dirijiendo Moka-.

Moka: No, cada tipo de animal tiene un jefe o Bijuu, los animales luchan entre si para saber cuantas colas tendrán .

Kakashi: O sea, que por cada animal existente hay un bijuu.

Moka: Así es.

Tsunade: Ustedes dos estarán de nuestro lado o destruirán nuestra aldea?.

Sakura: Estaremos de su lado, como dos kunoichis más en sus filas. Esto depende del curso que tomen las cosas. ¿No es verdad, maestra?

Moka: Así es.

Sasuke: Jajajajaja, así que Sakura aunque seas un bijuu sigues siendo más débil que yo y ella –dijo señalando hacia Moka- no es más que una impostora que ni siquiera alcanza el título de "Diosa"

Itachi que había escuchado todo con atención, dijo entre dientes: Tonto hermano -y en eso se escucho que algo chocó contra un árbol, lo que les sorprendió y voltearon rápidamente, y lo que vieron fue a Moka agarrando del cuello a Sasuke, quien le susurro al oído unas cuantas palabras que lo dejaron temblando de miedo, pero que nadie de los presentes logro escuchar, y que la diosa al soltar a Sasuke le dijo para que todos escucharan: El próximo que insulte a Sakura o a mí, lo mataré muy lentamente.

Se sintió frio por la amenaza de la diosa y todos quedaron callados.


	3. Sorpresa repentina

Naruto no me pertenece, aclarando esto, que inicie el capítulo.

POV normal

-Lady Tsunade acaso usted conoce un grupo llamado Akatsuki- eso lo dijo Moka con una sonrisa muy misteriosa.

-Si, son un grupo de renegados o criminales de rango S, ¿Por qué lo pregunta Diosa?-dijo Tsunade con cara y voz de intriga.

-No me llames Diosa, mejor llámame Moka, y respondiendo a tu pregunta es que antes de llegar aquí me encontré con ese grupo Akatsuki, y ellos me enfrentaron y…

_Flash Back_

_Se encontraba Moka sin una herida y sin cansancio frente al grupo de Akatsuki moribundo y apunto de desmallarse._

_-¿Quién eres tú y por qué eres tan ponderosa?- esto lo dijo Pein a duras penas._

_-¡Oh eso! no lo debiste de haber preguntado antes – dijo Moka con un poco de gracia_

_-Y para responderte soy Moka y Diosa de todos los bijuus-_

_-Y ¿qué hace una Diosa como tú en este mundo de dolor?- dijo Konan_

_-Vengo por mi alumna- dijo Moka con un tono de determinación._

_-¿En qué le podemos ayudar?- dijo Pein al momento de hincarse._

_-Mmm, podrían venir conmigo, jurarme lealtad eterna y no llevar a cabo el Plan Ojo de la Luna- dijo Moka con un tono de pensamiento._

_-¿Cómo es que sabes ese plan?- dijo "Tobi" al momento de quitarse la máscara y revelar que era Madara._

_-Veamos, yo lo se casi todo y no quiero que encierren a mis súbditos (los bijuu) o si no los llevare al infierno para que revivan el recuerdo más doloroso de su vida. En cambio si ustedes no encierran a mis súbditos y me juran lealtad eterna los sanaré y vendrán conmigo como mis súbditos aunque no sean bijuus- dijo Moka con una sonrisa amable._

_-Le juramos lealtad eterna Moka-sama- dijeron todos los Akatsukis en coro._

_-Bueno ahora díganme sus nombres, empieza tú – dijo señalando hacia un rubio con cabello largo._

_-Mi nombre es Deidara, Moka-sama – dijo Deidara haciendo una reverencia._

_-El tuyo- dijo señalando a un hombre de color azul._

_-Kisame, Moka-sama- dijo Kisame e inclinándose en respeto._

_Y así pasaron todos los Akatsukis hasta llegar a Madara._

_-Mi nombre es Uchiha Madara, Moka-sama- dijo al hacer una reverencia sin dejar de ver a Moka._

_-Usted me agrada Mada-chan- dijo Moka mientras se reía del apodo que le puso a Madara, viéndola, Madara con diversión._

_-Ahora que terminaron las presentaciones, vengan para que los cure-dijo Moka con una voz de mando._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Y eso es lo que pasó- dijo Moka con una gran sonrisa.

-Y se podría saber, ¿dónde están ellos?-dijo Kakashi con una cara sorprendida, igual que todos los presentes reunidos.

-Ya pueden venir- cuando termino de decirlo se oyeron varios _puff_ donde se veían 9 personas en capas negras con nubes rojas.

-Moka-sama, de todas las aldeas que existen, ¿porqué tenía que venir a Konoha? - dijo Madara con odio.

-Veras Mada-chan esta aldea es la más poderosa y aparte porque aquí se encuentra mi alumna predilecta- dijo Moka muy tranquila.

-Moka-sensei, ¿porqué no me había dicho que venía Akatsuki con usted?- dijo Sakura haciendo un lindo puchero.

-Moka-sama, ella es su alumna-dijo Deidara un poco sonrojado por el puchero que hizo Sakura.

-Que insinúas con esa pregunta, Deidara-dijo Moka con una voz coqueta con una aura negra detrás de ella.

-Nada, nada, Moka-sama-dijo Deidara con una voz nerviosa.

-Bueno Lady Tsunade nos podemos quedar todos nosotros-dijo Moka con una voz seria.

-Esta bien, pero todos ustedes estarán vigilados las 24 hrs., y todos incluyendo a Sakura se hospedaran en el compuesto Uchiha- dijo Tsunade con una voz de mando- Itachi infórmale a Fugaku que tendrá a 11 personas en su compuesto-.

-Si, Tsunade-sama-dijo Itachi para después desvanecerse en una nube de humo.

-Acaso usted es Madara Uchiha, el fundador de Konoha- dijo Shisui con voz temblorosa.

-Si- dijo Madara con voz profunda.

-Si me permite preguntar, ¿por qué usted sigue vivo?- dijo Tsunade.

-Información confidencial- dijo Madara un poco fastidiado por tantas preguntas.

-Mada-chan, no seas tan amargado-dijo Moka haciendo un mohín muy adorable, que hizo sonrojar a todos los presentes.

-Mmm-dijo Madara aun sonrojado y volteando a ver a otro lado.

-Bueno, Sakura, dinos ¿quiénes son todos ellos?- dijo Moka

-Esta bien, el es Kiba, el Shino, ella Hinata- los mencionados dieron un paso al frente cuando dijeron su nombre, y así se siguió Sakura hasta llegar a su ex equipo,- ellos son Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi y yo los conozco como: los traicioneros- cuando dijo eso Sakura los miembros del equipo 7 excepto Sasuke sintieron una punzada dolorosa en el pecho.

-_"Así que en este niño Naruto, encerraron a Kurama"_-pensó Moka- Hey, Kurama, ¿cómo has estado?-dijo Moka con mucha alegría, y cuando termino de decir esas palabras, se ve que Naruto fue envuelto en una capa de chakra rojizo y sus ojos se hicieron como los de un zorro, cuando eso pasó todos los adultos se pusieron en posición de combate.

-Oh mi señora ¿cómo a estado?-dijo Kurama.

-Muy bien, y por lo que veo a ti te ha ido muy mal- dijo Moka riéndose.

-Hola Kurama-kun- dijo Sakura muy alegre.

-Hola Saku-chan, que bien te vez-dijo Kurama con voz alegre.

-Etto…gracias por el cumplido Kurama-kun-dijo Sakura sonrojada.

-Lamento interrumpir su reencuentro, pero ya te tienes que ir Kura-chan-dijo Moka.

-Bueno, adiós Saku-chan y adiós mi señora-dijo Kurama.

Después de tal intercambio de palabras se veía que todos los que estaban ahí reunidos tenían cara de sorpresa total.

Itachi POV

Ubicación: oficina de la mansión principal del Clan Uchiha.

-Otou-san, la Hokage quiere que se hospeden 11 personas muy importantes aquí- dijo Itachi con una voz seria.

-Itachi, me podrías decir ¿quiénes son?-dijo Fugaku con un tono serio.

-Bueno son la bijuu de 13 colas, la diosa bijuu y el Akatsuki- dijo Itachi.

-Mmm -dijo Fugaku con un tono de reflexión -pero Itachi sabes ¿porqué Tsunade-sama quiere que tengamos a esas personas en nuestro compuesto?

-Oto-san, yo creo que es porque quiere que los vigilemos y porque somos los más indicados para eso- dijo Itachi.

-Bueno dile a Mikoto que prepare 11 habitaciones - dijo Fugaku con voz desinteresada.

Itachi se fue caminando hasta llega a una hermosa cocina estilo japonesa tradicional, en medio de la cocina se encontraba una mujer de cabello largo, lavando unos trastes.

-Oh, Ita-chan, ¿qué pasó?- dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa amable.

-Okaa-san, dice Otou-san que prepares 11 habitaciones-dijo Itachi.

-Huéspedes eh, me podrías decir ¿quiénes son?- dijo Mikoto.

-Son personas que vienen desde muy lejos, pero muy importantes para la aldea-dijo Itachi con una voz monótona.

-Oh, y crees que sean amables-dijo Mikoto.

-Eso no te lo podría decir con certeza, Okaa-san-dijo Itachi.

**Fin Itachi POV.**

Ubicación bosque de la muerte.

_-"Van a ocurrir cosas muy interesantes de ahora en adelante en esta aburrida aldea"_-pensaron todos los Akatsukis con malicia.

-Bueno, lamento interrumpir sus pensamientos, pero después del viaje tan largo que tuvimos, creo que sería justo que en ves de tenernos aquí esperando, nos llevaran a donde nos vamos a alojar- dijo Moka refiriéndose a Tsunade.

-Shisui, muéstrales el camino para el compuesto del Clan Uchiha-dijo Tsunade con voz de mando.

-Hai, Tsunade-sama, síganme- dijo Shisui.

Después de que todos se fueron del bosque de la muerte aparecieron varias sombras misteriosa sombra.

-Al parecer la Diosa bijuu ha bajado la guardia, pronto será momento de atacar y llevar a cabo nuestra venganza- dijo una de las sombras.

-¡Nos vengaremos y haremos que pague!- dijeron todas las sombras al mismo tiempo.

Tratare de subir otro capítulo pronto.

Atte. sakurasombra


	4. Planes y recuerdos

-"_Siento varias presencias procedentes de donde estábamos anteriormente, me pregunto si debo decirle a Moka-sama o me debo quedar callada-_ terminando de pensar esto Sakura jalá la ropa de su maestra para llamar su atención.

-Hmp, al parecer ya sentiste esas presencias mi querida pupila- dijo Moka en un susurro para no alertar a nadie.

-¿Cómo supo maestra?- dijo Sakura igualmente susurrando y sorprendida.

-¿No era obvio?- dijo Moka susurrando.

-Bueno, pero es que pensé que yo fui la única en percibirlo- dijo Sakura susurrando.

\- ¡llegamos!- dijo Shisui tocando la puerta de la casa del jefe del clan y a la vez interrumpiendo la platica entre maestra y alumna.

Después de un rato, se abre la puerta revelando a una señora con cabellos negros largos y sedosos, con una cara pacífica y tranquila, ojos negros que demostraban cansancio y amor por la familia que a la vez se veía que contenían mucha experiencia de las crudas vueltas de la vida.

-¡Oh!, perdón por la demora, supongo que ustedes deben ser los invitados especiales de Fugaku-kun, si no me equivoco- dijo Mikoto con una voz tranquila y amable.

-Gracias por su hospitalidad Uchiha-sama – dijo Sakura.

-No te refieras a mí como "Uchiha-sama", mejor dime Mikoto, por favor- dijo Mikoto con un tono amable.

-Hai, Mikoto-sama- dijo Sakura.

-¡Oh! Que desconsiderado de mi parte, pasen, pasen- dijo Mikoto haciendo pasar a todos los ahí presentes, cuando todos ya estaban adentro Mikoto los guio hacia el comedor- ¿Por qué no toman asiento? Fugaku-kun estará en breve- dijo Mikoto mientras servía la comida.

-Moka-sama sobre las presencias que sentimos en el bosque de la muerte, ya sabe a quién le pertenecen- dijo Sakura a Moka en susurros, ya que las dos estaban sentadas a un lado de la otra.

-Creo que ya se, pero no estoy muy segura, recuerdas a los súbditos del Dios de la guerra- dijo Moka haciendo una pausa antes de seguir- entonces recuerdas que ellos intentaron matar a uno de los nuestros, y que casi lo consiguen, que como castigo hice que en la tierra donde sembraran ya no fuera fértil, como consecuencia su ganado murió al pasar hambre, por eso creó que ellos están aquí para vengarse.

-Pero Moka-sama, ¿cómo es que llegaron aquí?, que yo sepa ellos no pueden salir del reino que les asignaron-dijo Sakura con preocupación, ya que la última vez que los enfrentó casi perdió la vida si no hubiese sido porque Moka le salvo la vida.

-yo creo que el Dios de la guerra los dejó venir para que me maten en venganza por haber matado a algunos de sus súbditos pues tiene rencor contra mi,- dijo Moka pensativa pero cuando iba a decir algo más llegaron Fugaku, Itachi y Sasuke por lo que se contuvo.

Fugaku se veía serio e imponente, Sasuke se veía molesto por todas lo que habían pasado huéspedes de su padre mientras que Itachi estaba viendo detenidamente a una pelirrosa de cabello corto.

-Podrían presentarse- dijo Fugaku con tono de autoridad.

-Hai, Uchiha-sama- dijo Madara con tono sarcástico, Fugaku volteó a ver de quien era la voz que se atrevió a desafiarlo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de quien era la voz, su rostro se volvió blanco, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-¡Ay!- dijo Madara con dolor, puesto que Moka le había dado un coscorrón.

-Eso es porque debes enseñarte a respetar a las personas que se tomaron las molestias de recibirte en su casa.- dijo Moka con un tono de reproche, cuando termino de decir esto Fugaku salió de su estupor-Mi nombre es Moka, yo soy la Diosa bijuu entre otras cosas.-dijo ella.

-Mi nombre es Sakura y soy el bijuu de 13 colas o el leopardo de la nieve de 13 colas- dijo ella.

-Mi nombre es Madara Uchiha ex jefe del clan Uchiha-dijo él.

La cena paso con Fugaku preguntándole cosas a Madara, y este, sin querer responder a sus preguntas, pero si no lo hacia Moka lo pellizcaba, Itachi enviándole miradas fugaces a Sakura sin que ella se diera cuenta, Sakura hablando con Shisui, y a su vez Shisui haciéndole burla a Itachi por este simple hecho, sin que Sakura se diera cuenta, Deidara intentando hacer conversación con Sakura y Shisui, pero fracasando miserablemente, Sasori enviándole miradas fugaces a Sakura igual que Itachi, Kakuzu mirando el valor de cada cosa que encontraba, Hidan murmurando –viejo avaro-, Zetsu hablando consigo mismo, Pein y Konan hablando entre sí y finalmente Kisame felicitando a Mikoto por la comida y Mikoto regocijándose entre las alabanzas de Kisame.

Cuando terminaron la cena se dividieron en parejas porque los dormitorios eran de dos camas y cada dormitorio tenia un baño con ducha, al final terminaron ordenados en los dormitorios Kisame-Zetsu, Deidara-Sasori, Kakuzu-Hidan, Pein- Konan, Sakura-Moka y finalmente por falta de habitaciones y decisión de Fugaku Madara termino con Itachi, ya que en el dormitorio de Itachi había dos camas, porque antes en una de las camas dormía Sasuke.

Ubicación: Dormitorio de Moka-Sakura.

-Moka-sama, ya sabe que vamos a hacer si los súbditos del Dios de la Guerra nos atacan- dijo Sakura.

-Lo mismo que hicimos la primera vez, pero ir con todo lo que tenemos- dijo Moka con tono de mando.

-Pero cuando ellos nos ataquen y estemos en esta aldea que hacemos- dijo Sakura preocupada.

-Sacarlos de esta aldea y pedir a los ninjas que evacuen a los civiles a los refugios y que ellos se queden también, cuando ya todos estén en los refugios y estemos a una distancia significativa daremos rienda suelta a todo nuestro poder - dijo Moka haciendo una pausa y agrego- cuando los intentemos sacar estaremos en nuestra forma hanyo (mitad demonio, mitad humano), cuando estemos a una distancia significativa y los otros estén en los refugios, nos transformamos en nuestras formas de demonios o como comúnmente las llamamos: formas bijuu, pero si son más fuertes de lo que pensamos tendré que recurrir a otra de mis formas- dijo ella.

-Moka-sama no se referirá a esa o sí… -dijo Sakura.

-No me quedaría otra opción o sí- dijo

-Pero si está mucho tiempo en esa forma se descontrolará y matará a todo lo que se le cruce en su camino, sería una máquina de matar- dijo Sakura con tono de preocupación.

-Pero sería nuestra única opción, buenas noches Sakura- dijo Moka con ternura y apagando las luces, cuando vio el rostro de Sakura recordó como la conoció…

_Flash back_

_Se encontraba una niña pequeña, de cabello rosa, ojos verdes tan brillantes como el jade y la esmeralda juntos y tenía ropa de invierno, pero está niña era especial puesto que estaba acostada encima de un leopardo de las nieves y hablando con él._

_-Takeshi, cuando falta para llegar con esa persona se la que tanto hablas, ya estoy cansada- dijo la niña con un lindo puchero._

_-Cállate, Saku-chan, que tu solo estas acostada en mi lomo, y si ya casi vamos a llegar- dijo Takeshi, reprochándola suavemente._

_-O bien- dijo Sakura._

_Pasaron varios minutos de silencio y calma, hasta que Takeshi oyó varios ruidos de hombres caminando, también percibió malas intenciones de los susodichos._

_-Saku-chan- dijo el felino bajando a Sakura de él para ponerla en un arbusto, y le dijo:- Saku-chan prométeme me que no saldrás de aquí pasé lo que pasé, hasta que llegue una mujer de cabello largo de color rosa, vale ¿Saku-chan?._

_-Vale Takeshi- dijo Sakura con un tono dudoso._

_Cerca de ahí se encontraba una mujer de cabello largo de color rosa, sentada en un árbol esperando pacientemente a que se reunieran con ella para ver a la niña que tanto le hablaba Takeshi-kun._

_-"Venga rápido Moka-sama nos están atacando, nuestra ubicación es a un kilometro de donde usted está"- dijo Takeshi a Moka telepáticamente._

_Cuando Moka escucho lo que estaba pasando corrió inmediatamente, mientras que Moka llegaba Takeshi exhausto por acabar con la mitad de los hombres que los habían a tacado y enviarle el mensaje a Moka._

_-"¡Maldita sea! Eran más de los que pensé, creó que debí haber descansado un poco, para no estar tan agotado ahora"- dijo reprendiéndose así mismo._

_Ya casi acababa con todos solo faltaban tres, se abalanzo contra el tercero y con una zarpada poderosa le rompía la yugular dejándolo desangrándose ,el segundo se abalanzo contra él por la espalda, entonces Takeshi volteo rápidamente y esquivo efectivamente la kunai que tenía el segundo atacante, el primer atacante viendo la oportunidad le enterró su kunai en un punto vital dejando así a Takeshi unos pocos segundos de vida, pero antes de morir Takeshi mordió en el cuello al primer atacante, después de matarlo Sakura sale y pone al felino en regazo llega Moka y se acerca a Takeshi._

_-Cuida bien de Saku-chan…. conviértela en alguien fuerte… porque yo se que ella será alguien grande en un futuro muy lejano…. esa sería mi última petición Moka-sama…dígame que lo promete- dijo Takeshi débilmente._

_-Takeshi-kun, lo prometo, prometo hacer a "Saku-chan" muy fuerte- dijo Moka tristemente._

_-Saku-chan… dime que prometes hacerle caso a Moka-sama…y te quiero Saku-chan- dijo él._

_-Lo prometo…sniff… y yo también…sniff…te quiero…sniff…Takeshi-kun –dijo Sakura entre sollozos, cuando termino de decir esto Takeshi cerró los ojos para un sueño eterno._

_Fin del flash back_

-"Desde entonces yo la considero mi hija"- y con ese último pensamiento Moka se fue a dormir.


End file.
